


Turkey and Stuffing

by forestofsecrets



Series: And don't forget the gravy [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Teasing, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Otoya and Tokiya visit Otoya's former orphanage. They help the kids put on a Thanksgiving play.





	Turkey and Stuffing

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me hungry and I didn't even talk a lot about food. I want to write another story with Masa and Ren so I'll do that soon. That one will involve more food, dessert specifically. 
> 
> Made on 10/10/2019.

It was a well-known fact that Otoya could get Tokiya to do just about anything. Just flash those puppy dog eyes and say his name in that irresistibly whiny voice and Tokiya was gone. The redhead used this as a sneak attack whenever Tokiya least expected it.

“Come on, please? I promised the kids that I would bring someone along!” Otoya was right up in Tokiya’s face. He was going to head over to the orphanage in the afternoon to help put on a Thanksgiving play. An extra set of hands would be most welcome. “It’s been a while since you came over too!”

By the look on Tokiya’s face, he was already resigning himself to his fate. All that was left for Otoya to do was give him that little push that would surely tip the scales in his favour. So Otoya pulled on his sleeve and whined his name, making sure to raise his voice into that perfect pitch that he knows Tokiya likes.

Otoya cheered when Tokiya relented, looking off to the side about how persistent the redhead was. “Let me change before we go. I’ll want to be comfortable, at least.” Like a puppy, Otoya followed Tokiya right up to the door, where a firm push of said door kept Otoya waiting outside of it.

The kids were nearly tripping over themselves as they poured out the doors to greet Otoya. The idol was well loved here, arms going wide to encircle as many kids as he could in a giant hug. Tokiya stood a little awkwardly beside him, following Otoya as the kids pulled him inside. They were buzzing around him, telling their big brother about what they’ve finished so far.

“Look at what we’ve made.” A little girl was tugging on one of Otoya’s hands, leading him further inside. Another boy had Otoya’s other hand, urging him on. They went through the orphanage until their group reached a large room. There were the makings of a stage, costumes, and a set were in the works, in varying levels of progress.

Otoya’s mouth went wide with excitement, it could be heard in his voice. “Wow! Did you guys make all of these already?” He laughed and turned to where Tokiya was standing. “Is there anything left for us to do?” A healthy chorus of denials came arose from the children. “You remember Tokiya right? He came to visit you before!”

At the introduction, Tokiya was at a slight loss. He decided the best course of action was to give a little wave and a smile. Judging by the confused looks, he could only assume that they didn’t remember him without the bear costume. “Hello. I’ve come to help you put on your play.” Perhaps the greeting was a little stiff but that couldn’t be helped.

To make Tokiya fit in a little better, Otoya came over and handed the kids off to Tokiya. He beamed and picked up two more easily, their smaller hands fitting into his larger ones with ease. “We’re your helpers for the rest of the day. Where do you want us?” Otoya swung his arms while the kids all spoke at once.

It was eventually decided that Tokiya would help with the costumes while Otoya helped to paint the set. With that, each boy was herded over to opposite corners of the room and were informed about what it was that they had to do.

“We need to practice our lines,” one of the boys told Tokiya, who nodded. “So, you need to pick a part to play.” There were numerous props littered on the floor, ranging from a dress that had no chance of fitting Tokiya to a chef’s apron. There was also a large, circular white mat which served an unknown purpose. Smaller items included a toy cell phone, some multicoloured balls, and a half painted cardboard box.

Immediately after the boy spoke, a girl cut him off. “No, he can’t just pick any part. We need a turkey so he will be the turkey.” She crossed her arms and continued. “Besides, his name starts with T.”

Tokiya thought better than to argue with that logic. He was led to the white mat, which was acting as a serving platter. He was told to kneel down with his elbows up, much like a cooked turkey. It was slightly uncomfortable and he disliked being on the floor but the kids looked happy. “What are my lines?”

“Huh?” The girl looked right down the bridge of her nose at him. “Cooked turkeys don’t have lines ‘cause they can’t talk.” She rebuffed him as if she couldn’t believe that he didn’t already know that.

“Oh.” His mistake. From his position, he let the kids run around him and amuse themselves. The girl was a bossy one for sure, she gave orders for the others to get ready. It resulted in a small flurry of activity and Tokiya had to lean back to avoid getting kicked in the face by accident.

Across the room, Tokiya could see what Otoya was doing. The other idol was in the middle of leaning some freshly painted sets up against the wall to dry. A bit of green paint was splashed across his nose already, his hands were stained a similar shade of green.

His view was blocked when one of the children dragged the cardboard box, which must have been serving as a dinner table, in front of him. It was flipped upside down and a cloth was thrown over it. The contents fell out when the box was overturned, plastic plates and two forks tumbled out. The little girl that was setting the table eyed Tokiya’s size and then the tiny cardboard box in comparison before remarking that he could stay on the floor.

From what Tokiya could gather, it was a play about a family dinner. The theme was common at this time of the year and offered a feel-good atmosphere. The costumes were family everyday outfits; dresses and suits for most of the cast. The dresses shone under the light from the sheer amount of glitter stuck to them. The odd ones out were a chef, a priest, and a grandmother. One of the younger kids was reciting a prayer to say that must have been their lines for the play.

Then, one of the older boys around Tokiya spoke up. He had a poorly made chef’s hat drooping on top of his head and a ladle in his hand. “Wait.” The others stopped and Tokiya craned his neck up. “We need to stuff the turkey.”

He didn’t like the sound of that. Tokiya didn’t speak up though, he stuck to his role instead and let it play out naturally.

“What do you mean? Stuff it with what?” It was the girl again, sounding dubious.

The boy made a noncommittal sound. “I don’t know. I saw it on TV. It makes the turkey taste better or something” He shrugged, which only prompted more questions.

“But stuff it where?” The question came from a second boy. He was timid, from the sound of it. This was the first time Tokiya heard his voice.

“Up the turkey’s butt.” 

Tokiya froze. A chill shot up his spine. What did they just say? His wide eyes met the eyes of curious children. They were sizing him up, as if they were considering it. Okay, he had to step in right now. “We’re not going to be stuffing any turkey, or myself. This is a play so you’ll just have to imagine it stuffed.”

The girl took objection with his tone, practically stomping her foot at him. “But we _need_ to! If it's important then we _can’t_ do it without this.” She didn’t budge from her position and doubled down instead.

“No, you don’t need to.” Tokiya sat up by now, staring at the girl right in the eye. “The purpose of a play is to indulge in make believe. It is your job to put on a convincing performance through your acting. You shouldn’t need props to do that.” 

He would have kept going, performing an impromptu monologue on the basics of acting, had a sniffle not stopped him. The girl’s eyes had welled up with unshed tears and her shoulders were drawn up. Her mouth was twisted in a grimace, lips quivering as she tried to hold in her sobs. 

Panic swelled within Tokiya. Had he been too critical? They were only children, after all. “Ah, I mean,” he tried to backtrack to avoid the tears. “I was only trying to say that you—”

A loud wail came from the girl. The tears fell freely now, down her cheeks. Her hands busied themselves in her costume and she let out another cry. Tokiya tried to get her to calm down with no success. His hands were outstretched in the space between them, unsure if physical contact would help. To his horror, the sounds of more whimpers surrounded him. At the girl’s outburst, the other children adapted her current state of mind.

Within seconds, Tokiya was encircled by a ring of sobbing children. He wasn’t prepared for this outcome and could only call for Otoya, as if the coordinated howling of children didn’t have the redhead dashing his way already. 

While Otoya did manage to smooth things over, Tokiya didn’t have a chance to explain himself until the two were on their taxi ride home. Admittedly, Tokiya was a little embarrassed over what had happened. They had to trade jobs and the rest of the day passed without further incidents. The play was performed to local community members and went well. Tokiya remained in his role of the turkey, much to his embarrassment. Otoya wasn’t in the play but watched the performance from the audience. He made sure to take lots of pictures, texting them right back to the other members of their idol group.

“You took too many pictures. Get rid of them.” Tokiya had tried to take a swipe at Otoya’s phone with no success. Otoya kept a tight grip on his phone, kept it well away from Tokiya’s reach.

Otoya giggled. “Not a chance! Besides, I already shared them.” He could only try to dodge the death glare sent his way in the limited room of the backseat of a cab by creating a topic change. “Hey, at least the play turned out! And it was all thanks to our trusty turkey!” 

Being reminded of his role made Tokiya settle down. There was nothing worse than making an entire group of children cry on Thanksgiving. Well, maybe it could have been worse if it was on Christmas. After the play, Tokiya had taken the bossy girl aside to apologize and to encourage her. He didn’t know if she was still upset but she had fresh tears in her eyes and jumbled his name to a mash up of Tokiya and turkey.

“I didn’t move or say anything.” A stray part of his bangs was flicked out of his face. “It was the kids that did all the work.” Tokiya had to be honest, it wasn’t his role of the turkey that had the crowd rising to their feet at the end. “They’re a good bunch even if they are a little too eager.”

“Yeah, things got bit tense there, didn’t they?” Otoya laughed again and then looked at Tokiya. “What was that all about, anyways? I didn’t catch what happened.”

“They insisted that the turkey be stuffed.” It was best to leave it at that, Tokiya decided. “I disagreed. That was it.” With all the chaos from the crying and the impending deadline for the play’s premiere that afternoon, the ‘disagreement’ was swept aside. 

Clearing his throat, Tokiya eyed the phone still in Otoya’s hands. Taking a page out of Otoya’s book, he lowered his voice. He tilted his head towards Otoya, bringing his mouth close to the other’s ear. “Why don’t we put on our own play when we get back? You’ll be the turkey this time and I’ll make sure to get you fully stuffed.”

It was a lesser well-known fact that Tokiya had the same sort of pull over Otoya. The redhead was powerless against Tokiya’s voice, especially when it whispered right into his ear. Otoya gulped and squirmed in his seat, trying to fight the growing blush on his face at the implication of Tokiya’s words. “I wouldn’t be against that,” is what he managed to get out.

All Tokiya had to do was lick his lips to draw Otoya’s eyes to that area. Otoya’s own lips parted and he practically shivered when Tokiya’s hand was dragged against the side of Otoya’s thigh. It was all too easy to divert his attention so Tokiya could nudge the phone out of his hand. Once loose, it was easy grabbed.

Tokiya returned to his half of the backseat, voice also returning to normal. “I’m deleting the pictures.”

Otoya’s voice, on the other hand, became shrill, pulling at Tokiya’s arm. “My phone! Give it back!!”

The only thing that got Otoya to relent was the promise of replacing the pictures with those of his own choosing.

**Author's Note:**

> Otoya: send dick pic
> 
> Tokiya: we've already been thru this
> 
> If you haven't read Predicktive Text, I'd suggest you do so. It isn't related to this story in any way but it still gets me everytime.


End file.
